The Brain Bot Tales
by FantasyBard
Summary: A new saga began when Megamind became the hero of Metro City. New stories and tales are waiting to be told. However, for the truth, you might want to ask the brain bots, especially through the googly eye stalk of one very special robotic worker, 147. Join her and her family of brain bots as they experience all of the joys and agonies of being employed a super hero.


**Well, at long last, here is the sequel for Days in the Life of a Brain Bot, The Brain Bot Tales. This has been a long time in coming, and for those new readers who clicked on this story because they thought that the blurb for it looked interesting, you might want to go back and read my original story that I posted on this website a few years ago, which tells the story of Megamind, through the eyes of the brain bots. **

**And what better way to start out, than finding out what happened behind the scenes of the Megamind short, The Button of Doom. I hope that you enjoy the beginning of these new adventures with 147, 56, and all your favorite brain bots. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Megamind, its story and its characters belong to DreamWorks Animation. I am not getting any sort of money from this, only satisfaction from sharing my little ideas with the readers on this wonderful site. **

**This story is rated K. **

The Button of Doom

Once upon a time, there was a super villain named Megamind, the Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of All Villainy (and yes, the capitalization is present even while he is speaking. That is just how good Megamind is), or so that used to be the case. I am sure that you have all heard the story of how Megamind became a hero, got the girl and had a happy ending. Of course, that is not the ending. No one really seems to consider what happens after the story ends. Oftentimes, that story can be just as interesting and exciting as the original story. And when your creator and Daddy happens to be an alien genius, his girlfriend is a sassy and smart reporter and his henchmen is a robotic gorilla fish (yes, that's right. Like I said, my life is weird sometimes) named Minion, life is guaranteed never to be boring.

So this is the story which happened after the story. And it seems fitting that the one who should tell it should be me. I am 147. I am one of the thousands brain bots that Megamind created early in his career to help construct his death rays, laser guns and robotic dinosaurs. I am not exaggerating when I say that all of his evil schemes would have failed without our help. Okay, they all failed anyway, but they would have failed more without us. And now that he is the hero, our help is even more vital in his fight for truth and justice.

Naturally, we brain bots have always been in a rather good position to observe Megamind. 1, the first brain bot he ever created, and the brain bot who we all consider to be our mother figure, has always said that we were his first family. And as family, we have seen him at his worst, his best and his most embarrassing. Out of loyalty, I'm not going to be telling the most embarrassing and the worst during his conflicts with Titan. So, it's time to focus on the best.

The best place to start would probably be with Megamind's very first venture on the path to being a hero, which, honestly, didn't really have that auspicious of a beginning. It occurred about a month after Megamind had defeated Titan. He had been acclaimed as the new Defender of Metro City. All the damage from the battle had been cleaned up, and it seemed that all was ready to get back to normal.

Of course, Megamind being who he is, couldn't let it be that simple. He felt that he needed to make some sort of grand gesture to show the world that he was now a hero. What better way to do that, than by getting rid of his entire evil arsenal in an auction for the good people of Metro City?

Okay, it does sound kind of dumb when you say it out loud, and admittedly, in retrospect, it wasn't the smartest thing that Megamind could have done. But, sometimes, the best way to make a new beginning is to face your inner demons. The adventure of the button of doom would give Megamind a chance to do just that, both figuratively and literally.

* * *

><p>In the few weeks since Megamind had become a hero, we brain bots had been very busy. We had had to clean up all the damage which had resulted from his battles with Titan, as well as all the damage which had resulted from his brief rule of the city. Me and my boyfriend, 56, had hardly had time see each other. It was only on the evening before the yard sale that we were able to even talk about it.<p>

56 is a brain bot who resembles our daddy in more ways than one. It is almost disturbing how much of his idioms and attitudes resemble Megamind. Of course, he tends to think that all of Daddy's plans are the very height of genius, and it's only in hindsight that he admits things could have gone better.

Naturally, than, when Megamind informed us that he would need our help to set up for the Evil Lair Yard Sale, 56 immediately thought that it was the best idea that he could have come up with. "I'm telling you, 147, this is absolutely perfect." He said, after Megamind had announced it. "It's a symbolic purging, a new beginning. This gives Megamind a chance to finally shut the door on his past, and establish a new identity." He noticed my less than enthusiastic response. "What? You don't think it's a good idea for Megamind to try and move on from his identity as a villain?"

"I get the need that maybe he needs to move on from some things. But I also don't think that it's heathy for him to try and erase it all. I mean, being a villain is still part of Megamind's past. It's his history, and I think that he can still use some of the gifts that made him a great villain into a great hero. Besides, have you not considered the possibility that in the midst of this great purge, Megamind might not decide to get rid of _us_ as well?"

56 seemed appalled that I would have suggested such a thing. "What? Are you out of your mind? Daddy would never get rid of us!"

"Why not? We were created while he was a villain, so maybe he thinks that he'll need to 'purge' us, too."

"No way," said 56, "We aren't tools. We're his family. Without us, Megamind would be lost and you know it. Besides, we're essential to his work no matter what side of the law he is on. After all, Megamind is a genius and a hero, but he can't be everywhere at once. That's where we come in. We are his eyes and ears."

"That's exactly my point. If he can use us to create something good, why he can't he do that to the rest of his things that he created when he was a villain?"

56 tried for a full ten seconds to formulate an answer. He didn't have one. This was proven when he completely ignored my question and said, "Look, just wait and see, okay, 147. I guarantee that this will be the best thing that Daddy ever did."

I wasn't to confidant on that part. But, it was useless to try and argue with 56. Just like Megamind himself, he could be perfectly stubborn and unreasonable when it came to listening to another side of the story.

The day of the Evil Lair Yard Sale had a very promising start. The citizens of Metro City were all excited to get their first look at the infamous Lair of the former super villain. It would difficult to say who was there to seriously shop, and who was there to merely look and gawk. In the end, I suppose that it is understandable; I mean, how many other super villains open up their lairs to the public? It would be an opportunity that anyone should have jumped at.

At any rate, the grand entrance which Megamind was known for did not disappoint. He may have been a hero, but he was still a showman, as every respectable hero or villain should be. As the majority of the crow had entered the Lair and were mingling around, the lights suddenly dimmed. Everyone began murmuring in surprise and puzzlement, until Megamind's sinister voice was heard over the loud speaker. "Citizens of Metrocity," A single light shone down on Megamind's face from above, casting his face half in shadow and half in light. It was such an unnerving sight, that I wouldn't have been surprised if half the people wondered if Megamind still was evil. His next words seemed to give credence to that idea. "Long have I waited to give you your just desserts! Prepare to face the unbridled wrath… of my fabulous bargains!"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, then the lights in the building came back on, along with blaring party music, streamers, and the words "Welcome to the Evil Lair Yard Sale!" on the giant monitor behind him. The crowd was delighted with the display, clapping and whooping with excitement.

Megamind, basking in the limelight of the crowd, was laughing, as he hopped down off the stage and strolled through the crowd. "Welcome, welcome, citizen of Metrocity, to the evil lair yard sale. As you know, this is my first day as defender of Metrocity. And now that I am no longer evil, I no longer need things that do evil."

He handed a large teddy bear to a nearby child. The teddy bear immediately grew large metal spikes, vampire-esque fangs and glowing red eyes. Instead of scaring the boy's pants off, which would have been perfectly understandable, he reacted with a huge grin, as he turned excitedly to his mother. "A terror teddy, awesome."

"Excellent choice." Said Megamind, with evident approval, before he turned to the rest of the crowd. "Let the browsing commence."

The people cheered and immediately began to look around all of the stuff that us brain bots had been hauling out of storage and arranging around the main room of the Lair for the past few days. 56 and I finally had the chance to sit back and admire our handiwork. "Well, 147, it seems that you and your Carriers have done it again."

"Oh, it was nothing." I said, "It's certainly not the hardest job that we've ever done. Constructing the death ray in orbit was actually harder. Still, I am rather proud of my Carriers. Without us, all of this stuff would be just lying around the lair in haphazard piles."

56 shrugged, an almost comical sight considering he didn't have shoulders. "Sure, 147, keep on showing that charming humility of yours'; it's your best quality."

"You probably won't express the same virtue when I pay you this compliment. Megamind's entrance was one of his best yet since becoming a hero."

"Well, we really didn't have that long to plan." Said 56, unashamedly preening, "Plus, we had to compensate for the relatively cramped space of the Lair. After all, we normally have a whole street to use as a staging area, and no roof. But, it was a great challenge. Understated, yet elegant."

"Understated, you call that understated? Which part was understated, the dramatic lighting, the huge monitor or the big lettering on the screens?"

"Okay, maybe understated was a bad choice of words. But you still have to admit that it was elegant."

At this point, 238 came hovering up to us. 238 was a brain bot who could be said to be a regular compatriot with me and 56, whether it was debating the philosophical implications of Megamind's actions or just getting into mischief. Of the three of us, 238 was a mathematical whiz, and was also obsessed with architecture. Like I've said before, brain bots can develop some rather strange fascinations in our spare time. It makes everything much more interesting.

"Hey guys, great turn out, don't you think?"

"Yeah, great." I said, "I honestly don't know what the citizens of Metro City will do with half of this stuff, but it's not my money."

"There you go again, throwing negativity on this auspicious occasion." Tutted 56.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, it's a Yard Sale, 56. It's not a grand dinner. Besides, what if the average person going to use with a death ray?"

"You heard, Daddy. He's billing it as great for barbecue."

"Right, barbecue." I muttered, "Hope they like their meat very, very, very well done."

"Where's 125?" asked 56, referring to 238's own girlfriend. "You two are normally joined at the tendrils these days."

A dreamy expression came into 238's eye stalk. That was a common occurrence whenever 238 or 125 talked about each other. They resembled a couple of teenagers in the first throes of love. It would have been cute, had it not been a little sickening.

"She's making sure that everything looks in order. She does it so well. I could watch her organize things all day."

"Really?" said 56, feigning great interest, "What does she watch you do? Math equations?"

"Actually, strange that you should mention it. Just the other day, I was trying to puzzle out this theorem and 125…"

56 glanced over at me, as though asking me to rescue him. "Hey, you asked him, genius." I whispered, "If you weren't such a coward in trying to avoid an argument with me about the overall wisdom of this whole Yard Sale, you wouldn't be in this problem.

Before he could come up some sort of indignant response, all our attentions (even that of love-struck 238), was drawn by something happening on the floor below.

"Minion, we're going to need more petty cash." Megamind was calling out to his fish compatriot. Behind him, Minion was trying to stealthily push a large rolling chalkboard across the room without Megamind seeing him. Unfortunately, the thing that he was trying to hide was not cooperating by being quiet. Megamind heard the sound of metal gears clanking and squeaking and turned around, "What's behind there, Minion?"

"Nothing." said Minion, utterly failing to sound convincing.

The lie was confirmed only a few seconds later, when the chalkboard was knocked aside, only to reveal a large robotic creature, with eight spindly legs, coming out from a circular body with several lasers, guns and other accouterments of villainy. His name was Skitter and he was a one of Megamind's creations. He used Skitter a lot when he had needed a swift and mobile body that he could ride around in. Spider Bot had been a part of Megamind's more colorful adventures. Truth be told, however, Skitter wasn't always the most intelligent of Megamind's creations; a loveable doofus might be the best way to describe him. On the other hand, he was a great favorite with the brain bots. We all regarded him as the little brother that we always had to look out for.

When he caught sight of us, he waved one of his many laser appendages at us. "Hey guys, isn't this great? I've always wanted Metrocity to see Daddy for who he really is, and now they do!"

"Yeah, it's great, Skitter." Said 238, before he whispered to the two of us. "Wasn't he just saying a few months ago how awesome it was that Megamind was now the acknowledged leader of Metro City, like he was always supposed to be?"

"Just roll with it." I said, "You know that Skitter would pretty much be happy if the entire world just decided to end. He would probably say that the fireworks display was awesome."

However, Megamind wasn't exactly enthusiastic in his welcome of Skitter on the scene. "I knew it."

"Please, please, please." Pleaded Minion, "Can't we just keep the Spider Bot?"

"Minion," said Megamind, loftily, "heroes don't drive around in creepy _spee-ider_ bots."

When Skitter heard this, the bottom pretty much fell out of his world. Everything about him drooped and he scurried off, electronic sobbing echoing in his wake. "See?" said Minion, "Now, you've hurt its feelings. Spider Bot, come here."

"Well, I guess that we had better go after him before he does something he'll regret." I said.

"Yeah, remember the last time that this happened?" said 56, "We found him eating rusty nuts and bolts with motor oil that was past the due date. I don't think he recovered from that for at least three weeks."

We flew off into the darker corners of the Lair. We managed to find Skitter before Minion, since Minion wasn't equipped with the sub sonic beacons that connect pretty much all of Megamind's robotic creations. He was huddled underneath some spare giant legs that Megamind had used to build his more threatening robots, still crying. "Hey, Skitter, don't worry." I said, as I flew up to him and patted him on one of his legs. "We heard it all."

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore." Skitter wailed, pathetically.

"Come on, Skitter. Daddy didn't mean it." Said 56, "He's just been under a lot of stress lately. He's undergone a completely different career change. He's trying to find himself."

"But, he's right." Skitter sniffed. "He is a hero now. He has a reputation to keep up. And he can't do that if he still has me. I mean, how would people react if they saw him patrolling around in me? They would think he was back to his old ways. I just want to be a hero like you guys. But I can't be one."

"Hey, you shouldn't talk like that." I said, "Why the very fact that Daddy is now a hero makes it the entire probable that you could be one too. I mean, Daddy certainly doesn't look like a traditional hero, but he's shown everyone in Metro City, and even himself, that it's not what's on the outside that makes a true hero. It's what's inside."

"But I've never done anything heroic. I mean, how I know if I would even be able to do it."

"Oh, now you are just talking nonsense." Said 56, "You've already had plenty of practice at being a hero; you just didn't know that's what it was you were doing. Who was it that saved Daddy from being arrested when he accidently created too much of the electronic blue goo? It was supposed to shut down every machine in Metro City, but he miscalculated and all of it got poured on his destructo-bot. if it hadn't been for you and your independent power source, Daddy would have been carted off to prison again."

Skitter sniffed a little and said, "Well, yes, I did do that."

"And you have done so much more than that." I said, adding to 56's effort of hoping Skitter regain his confidence. "You've always been Daddy's go to bot for quick transportation needs. Why, you have managed to outrun Metro Man dozens of time, just by virtue of being able to go to places that he was never able to."

"Yes, now that you mention it, I am."

"Not to mention that you have stood in the way of Daddy being injured any number of times." Concurred 238, "There were actually a few times when you had to hurry him back here so that Minion could treat him. Thanks to your selfless efforts, you helped him to get back on his feet even faster."

"So, you see, Skitter," said 56, grandly, sounding more than a bit like his creator, "You have it within you to become a hero, as you have risked life and limb to save Daddy from harm. Now, you just have to expand your horizons to care for the entirety of the civilians of Metro City during your travails. You must not only protect Daddy, but them as well. Do you think that you can do that?"

"Yes!" cried Skitter, as he surged to his feet, and stood proudly on his eight legs. "I can do that! I know I can! I just need the chance!"

"Of course, if Megamind wants to get rid of you, that might not happen." Said 238, ruining the mood.

Both 56 and I turned to glare at him, before I floated over to him and bonked him on the top of his dome. "What 238 is trying to say is that Daddy won't get a chance to get rid of you, because we are going to help you stay right here where you belong."

"We are?" asked 238, "How? I don't think we can convince Daddy when he is in the middle of his Yard Sale."

"Oh, we're not going to go through Megamind. We are going to take on Minion first."

"Okay, sounds like you got a plan. What is it?"

"We are going to give Minion… the full treatment." I didn't normally do the whole dramatic pause thing that was so prevalent with Megamind, but in this case, I felt a need to do it in order to make a point for Skitter's self-esteem. "We are going to use our combined cuteness factor to overwhelm Minion and convince him to hide you for awhile until we can convince Daddy to keep you."

All three of them stared at me. "That will work?" asked Skitter.

"Of course." I said, confidently, "238, what are the statistical facts of anyone being able to resist us when we turn on the cuteness factor."

"Well, going from what we have seen of Megamind and Minion over the years, and combined with the recent information that we've gathered from our interactions with the people of Metro City, and full on cuteness as being defined as auditory pitiful whining, dropped domes and antennae's and muted lights, I'd say that the resistance was as low as 5.6%."

I tuned to Skitter. "There you see? Trust us, Skitter. We'll take care of you." We then began to hear the noise of Minion approaching our location. "Okay, everyone, battle stations."

When Minion finally came into sight, all three of us had strategically placed ourselves in front of Skitter, as though we were defending a small child from a horde of evil chicken monsters who wanted to peck him to bits. Just as planned, we had drooping domes and antennas, and were looking appropriately sad and pathetic. Skitter wasn't doing too badly himself, and was even adding in a little bit of shivering, as though he were utterly terrified of being carted away.

Minion, catching sight of us, finally came over, saying, "Okay, there you are, Spider Bot. Look, I don't want to have to do this anymore than you do, but you know how-" He spotted that three of us had started blinking our lights softly and were shaking our heads. "Oh, guys, come on, don't look at me like that. Sir told me to do it, and you know how he gets when his orders aren't followed."

We upped the pathetic factor, beginning and to whine and moan pitifully, while Spider Bot resumed his electronic sobbing. Minion took a few steps back, waving his arms back and forth as though trying to ward off the pathetically cute vibes that were heading his way. "Guys, Spider Bot, I can't… There is only so much I can do in this situation and… Well, what am I supposed to do, hide Spider Bot until Sir sees reason?"

Immediately, we changed emotional setting, to wildly excited and happy. We bounced up and down, sparking our domes wildly and barking happy. Minion closed his eyes and shook his head in despair. "I didn't mean it, guys."

We switched again back to pathetic and pleading, only we did it ten times batter. Minion groaned and said, "Okay, okay, okay, you win. I'll hide Spider Bot. To be honest, I have a feeling that Sir would have come to that idea himself sooner or later and then yelled at me for letting him go." He patted spider Bot on the leg and said, "Come on, Spider Bot. I'm sure that Daddy can find some use for you." His eyes suddenly brightened and he said, "In fact, maybe he could still use you to patrol heroically. Would you like that, Spider Bot?"

Skitter started barking excitedly, jumping up and down and running around in circles at the same time. "All right, keep it down, Spider Bot. I still need to talk Sir into it. Come on, I'll find a place where you can hide until then."

Skitter bounced after Minion, looking back at us with a happy expression. "Thanks guys, I'm gonna be a hero, just like you."

56 turned to the two of us, and said, "Well, I think that we can rest easy knowing that we have done a good deed for someone in need today, especially since it was one of our own." He looked over at me, "Good call there with the full treatment, 147. I'll have to remember that the next time I want Megamind to give me one of his prize wrenches to chew on."

"Do you actually think it's still a good idea for Megamind to get rid of all his evil creations?" I asked.

"Well, perhaps he should make an expectation for those things that have a semi-intelligent sentience to them."

"Coming from you, 56, that's almost an admission of completely making a mistake."

So, that concluded the first part of the adventure of the Button of Doom. Oh, it might not seem as though anything catastrophic was about to happen, but trust me, we had no idea just how badly things were going to turn out.

**So, that was the first part of The Button of Doom, I needed to split it into a few parts. The next part should be up in a few days. I hope you will forgive is some of these first few chapters are a little rough. I might need a little bit of time to get back into the groove of characters that I haven't written in a while. Still, thanks for taking the time to read. Hope that you will drop a review to let me know what you thought.  
><strong>


End file.
